1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to towing devices for motorcycles. More specifically, the invention relates to a two-wheel trailer having means to support one wheel of the motorcycle while the other wheel follows on the road surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycles for recreation purposes has greatly increased in recent years. Since recreation riding areas are often far removed from the cyclist's home, it is desirable to have a trailer for conveying the motorcycle from one location to another. To be practical, such a trailer must be relatively inexpensive, easily stored in the trunk of a car, stable in operation, and exert minimal stress on the motorcycle. The prior art practice includes standard two-wheel trailers which carry the entire motorcycle on a flat bed. Such standard trailers present problems in tying the motorcycle down during towing and in storing the trailer when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,382 introduced a novel trailer which carries both wheels of the motorcycle off the ground in a channel which is supported by one wheel. However, the loading and unloading of this patented trailer is time consuming and requires the use of a bumper jack. Similar trailers called "rails" carry the motorcycle approximately 18 inches off the ground in a channel supported by two wheels. The rails have improved on the loading and unloading problem, but they generally require more than one person to load or unload. The rails also require excessive storage space and cannot fit into the trunk of a standard size car. Furthermore, because the rail elevates the entire motorcycle, the springs on the motorcycle cannot be used to absorb road shock and separate springs must be provided as part of the rail itself.
The towing devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,832; 3,428,332 and 3,822,898 are designed to suspend the front wheel of the motorcycle from the bumper of a towing vehicle while the rear wheel follows on the road surface. Such devices are compact and relatively inexpensive, but they can result in excessive wear on the bearings of the motorcycle's rear wheel and require the removal of the motorcycle chain before towing. Furthermore, a large portion of the weight of the motorcycle is exerted down on the bumper of the vehicle. Since some motorcycles approach 1000 lbs., this added weight can make it impossible to use the suspension devices on small cars and can cause road handling problems when used on standard-size cars. This suspension technique is extremely impractical for towing multiple motorcycles.
A study of the prior art reveals that there is an acute need for a motorcycle trailer which will support the weight of the motorcycle or motorcyles to be towed; which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture; which exerts little stress on the motorcycle during towing; which can be stored in the trunk of a car; which can utilize the springs of the motorcycle to absorb road shock; and which, in an alternative embodiment, can support up to three motorcycles. Also, there is a need for a means to transport motorcycles with extended forks, i.e., "choppers", which are too long for standard rails.